A Rarity
by MysteriousMindBlockedHeart
Summary: "You are such a hypocrite," He yelled at me, "I am not," I screamed back, "You are! You say that we don't exist yet you are one yourself!" "I'm a freak! I'm not some super being with Godgiven powers! I'm a freak! Plain and simple,I don't belong," I screamed. He stared at me for a long time with a look of disappointment, then he just shook his head and walked out.R&R please! On Hold
1. About Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers or any of the Marvel characters, only my own OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 1: About Me**

Name: Violet Josephine Clarity

Hair Color: Golden Honey Blond

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Hair Style: Natural Ringlets

Height: 5'3

Weight: 117 LBS.

Family: Daughter; Miranda Emerald Clarity

Status: Single, Miranda's father died

Age: 23

Birthday: July 27

Birthplace: London, England

Moved to New York at 15 when she ran away

Beliefs: Atheist


	2. Caught Red Handed

wearing

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any of Marvel's characters**

**A/N: Hey guys, um, im going to change Violet's age to 23 cuz I was thinking and 19 is just way too young**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Caught Red Handed**

I smiled down at Miranda and stroked her dark curls, I felt something cold run down my face so I reached my hand up and was met with tears. I was remembering him, she is so much like him, she got her curls from me and her black hair from Laurence, her eyes from me and her mischievous nature from him, her dimples from me and her smile from him. She was so bright and happy and energetic, when she wasn't in pain, Miranda had contracted a terminal disease 3 months ago when she turned 2. There was a cure for it but it was far too expensive, I thought miserably, I tried everything I could to get enough money, but it wasn't going to happen. I only had 1/3 of the money I needed, if I didn't get the cure in 2 months, it would be too late, I felt a tug on my heart and turned around and put my dark jacket on when my friend Raven walked in. She was watching Miranda tonight while I did my business, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her, my thick British accent showing through, she nodded her head, "Of, course, you need to get the money," she said, heartbreak showing on her face, Miranda brightened up everybody's day.  
I nodded, "Well, what will you do when I'm gone?" I asked, "Well when she wakes up, I'll turn on Doctor Who, you know how much she likes that," Raven said, I nodded, "Well, bye then," I replied, kissed Miranda on the forehead and walked out the front door. I walked several blocks and stopped where I wanted to be, I was so sure I was going to regret this later, but I couldn't, this was for Miranda. I took a deep breath and used my curse, you see, I'm a freak, a crime against nature, an abomination, I could will myself to be invisible and everything I touch to be invisible, I can manipulate electronic routes to turn off self-sufficient devices, for a few minutes at least. I walked in, this building wasn't running on clean energy so I would have to make do, I climbed in a vent and searched for a good vault, it was okay, I had done this before, I climbed into a vault. I stuffed some jewelry into my bag, some audition papers, and a few deeds to yachts' and mansions. When I went back to the vent I tripped the burglar alarm, "Crap!" I said as I climbed into the vent and shuffled forwards as fast as I could. I stopped when I reached the other end, there were coppers walking by with torches, Another one ran up to them from the other way and talked fast, stuttering as he went, "S-sir, th-the burglar stole from N-Nick Fur-Fury's vault," he spluttered. I rolled my eyes, they just couldn't stop with this now could they? Nick Fury, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, seriously, when was this going to end? They already had the public believing that they were real, they weren't going to get me, really, 'Solider from World War ll found alive, frozen in Arctic Ice for 70 years' God! Couldn't they just leave it be!? Anger overwhelmed me and I kicked out the grate, all the coppers looked over at me, but didn't see me, they rushed toward the vent but I slipped away, they couldn't see me, so why bother with stealth? I walked out of the bank and started toward my house, "You know you should really put that bag down," a voice said behind me. I whirled around, I was still invisible, so were they talking to me? The street was empty, except for a man standing right behind me.  
He had blonde hair and grey-blue eyes, he was at least 6ft and was wearing a light brown leather jacket and blue jeans, and he was staring right at me. I took a step back, he took a step forward, "I'm talking to you, it's not very considerate to be stealing other people's things," My eyes widened, he **_was _**talking to me. My mouth dropped and I turned around and sprinted down the street, ducking into as many alleys as I could find and doing as many twists and turns a I could master, he just sighed and ran after me.


	3. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any other Marvel characters**

* * *

Chapter 3: Just by an Inch

Even though I swerved and zigzagged and made this run as hard as possible for him, he was still gaining on me. _Damn he's fast_ I ran down an alleyway, and came to a dead end, if I ran back out the alley he would catch me, when he reached the alley entrance I decided to climb over the fence. When I had half my body over the edge the man grabbed my foot, I let out a suprised yelp, instead of trying yo kick him off, I pushed myself over the edge of the fence, effectivally twisting his arm. I knew that it wouldn't keep him down for long I darted out of the alley as fast as I could. When I got out I grinned, for some reason there was a crowd out now, a HUGE crowd. I heard music so I figured that it must be a concert.

I pushed myself into the crowd letting myself appear but keeping my bag invisible, I put an angey expression on my face and balled my other fist and made it look like I was looking for someone. The man came around a building, he scanned the crowd. I chuckled under my breath, he couldn't just push and shove his way into a crowd without knowing what he was looking for. And he didn't know what I looked like, _Or did he?_ I pushed that thought down, his eyes scanned the crowd, rested on me for a minute and continued scanning. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I would have the money I needed for Miranda! I thought joyously. The man's look of concentration turned to oneof anger and his mouth turned into a scowl, he turned around and stalked back to wherever he came from. I grinned and was about to turn around but before I did, I swear I saw holding something silver. I quickly dismissed the idea from my mind and made the rest of my way home.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry bout the short chapter bug to be honest it was more of a filler chapter, anyway, I really really need reveiws infact I'm not going tk update until I have 5.**


	4. How in the Hell?

**Dislaimer**:** I do not own The Avengers or any otherIMarvel characters**

* * *

Chapter 4: Impossibilities and Improbabilities

When I got home I put my hand on the knob, and stopped, Itook a deep breath, I let the bag become visible, I ccouldn't leave with a bag and come back without one. _Its okay, _I thought, I was doing this for Miranda, I exhaled slowly. I opened the door and stepped inside, Doctor Who was playing, I could hear the TARDIS, I walked in and saw Miranda, sitting up straight, perked on the edge of the sofa, staring at the TV with a wide, tearstained face. _It's because she's watching The Impossible Astronaut and the Doctor dies in this one, _I thought to myself lamely. I smiled when I saw Raven on the chair, reading a book, "Oi, shouldn't you be watching her?" Raven looked up from her book and raised her eyebrow, "She's watching Doctor Who, I was good for a while there," Miranda looked up at me with a crooked, toothy grin that I loved so much. My heart melted, I hadn't seen her smile for such a long time, Raven got up from her chair, grabbed my elbow, and led me into the kitchen.

"Have you got the money, any way at all to get the cure?" she whispered at me urgently, she had wide, desperate eyes, I pressed my lips together, trying to suppress a smile. She saw this gesture and analyzed it, her mouth dropped and her eyes widened even more. Pure joy replaced the desperation, she gasped letting it all sink in. She grabbed my elbows, trying to stay standing, when she looked up at me, she was grinning as wide as she could. She started hyperventilating and jumping up and down, "Calm down," I said, giggling hysterically.

"Come on, you've gotta go home now, yeah," I said, "Yeah, yeah I do, I gotta get back to Jeff," she said and nodded, I grinned comically, "Oooh, Jeff, what's going on tonight then?" I said. She just grinned and giggled, "Well go on then, I don't wanna keep you," I said.

Raven smiled at me and left, Miranda walked in and looked at me quizzically, "Where's...mine...Raven?" she said in her cute toddler way. I smiled at her, "She's gone back to Jeff," I said. Miranda looked at me, "Jeff?" she said, I rolled my eyes. Jeff was Raven's boyfriend, he nice enough, but he wasn't for Raven. I should know, I grew up with Raven, we ran away together, she was the one who got us on the boat to America. Something was... wrong with Jeff, he would get mad at the smallest of things then calm down on a whim. He would want something then change his mind and when you asked him about it, he would act as if it never happened. He just wasn't right for her, but when I talked to her about it she screamed yelled at me. She deserved better, Jeff was lucky to have her, it was so clear that she loved him, but I wasn't so sure that he loved her.

I shook my head clear of those thoughts and led Miranda back into the living room and set her on the couch, turning on her favorite episode, The Runaway Bride, I heard the doorbell, "Be there in a mo!" I called out. I started the episode of Doctor Who and went to the front door. When I opened the door I nearly froze but I was clever and I knew it, so I just smiled and said, "Can I help you?" It was the man who caught chased me earlier. I held back from hyperventilating, he looked at me, "Mind telling me why you stealing from a bank in the dead of night," he said, my breath caught in my throat. I put a confused look on my face, "Whadda ya mean?" I said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. AN

**A/N: Hi guys, um i know that youre reading this and Im not going to post a new chapter, until I get 5 reviews, i need feedback, so 5 reviews or no new chapter, your choice**


	6. Notice

**On Hold Notice**

* * *

This is a notice that this story is on hold until I finish another story, sorry


End file.
